Lovesick Puppies
by Amethyst Archer
Summary: A cute, fluffy story with a lovesick McKinley crew. The girls have an... interesting conversation about Kurt and Blaine. Dave is part of ND now too. Warning: Some of the characters are extremely sappy in this.
1. Flowers & Kisses

**I will not ever try to convince anyone that I own the amazingness that is Glee. It is not mine, and the likelihood of that ever changing is astronomical. My claims to this chapter are just the plot that has come out of words woven together from what Glee has done to me and, of course, the pathetic sappiness of the poem.**

**Rating: T for safety, innuendo, and possible future chapters**

**Spoilers: Everything up to Original Song & much of what has been leaked across the media - basically if you are afraid of being spoiled, wait at least until episode 18 or 19 to start reading this.**

**This is my first fic, and it's pretty short. It could be a one-shot; I don't know. I definitely have tons of ideas for future chapters. Reading fanfictions has become like crack to me in the Glee hiatus; I've had so much of the show swimming around in my head, I decided it's finally time to write something down.**

**A special request: Please no vicious attacking of Karofsky's, Blaine's, Rachel's, Quinn's, Santana's or anyone else's character - attacking my portrayal of them is perfectly fine; I will not pretend that my writing is anything close to flawless, but I do not want any nasty sniping going on in my reviews unless it's attacking_ me _and my writing capability instead of the show.**

**Oh, yes; reviews = virtual cookies baked with love, and they're totally vegan. *lessthanthree***

* * *

><p><strong>Lovesick Puppies<strong>

* * *

><p>It was nearing six o'clock, and Rachel would probably decide to run rehearsal again because the last time Mr. Schue had been this late, she had taken over, and Mr. Schue had actually called to say he couldn't make it. Kurt sat in his usual spot in the glee club next to Mercedes, whispering to her about the Santana drama and drama in general, eventually starting in on the Mr. Schue situation. Mr. Schue was late – spending time with Holly <em>again<em>.

"I swear she puts a spell on everyone – when I first saw her I thought perhaps I had been a little hasty in my decision to write off women from my romantic life; we can't _really_ blame Mr. Schue for _abandoning_ us completely; but who's to say that we can't use this golden opportunity of his continued neglect to influence his song choices a bit?"

Mercedes was laughing, and suddenly pulled him in for a one-armed hug.

"You know? I really missed you, white boy," she whispered a smile on her face now that her best friend had returned, and she was glad to be hugging him for the first time in months.

"I missed you too, Mercedes – the boys were kind, but can they belt Madonna with me like you can? I think not."

"Mmm. Julliard's gonna get a whole lot of attitude comin' their way because once they hear me, I'll be in, and this diva needs her Kurt so there's no withdrawal from the awesomeness of being with your best friend in college like what was goin' down when you left me for the Warblers."

"I don't even know if they want me or not, Mercedes; don't jinx it!"

Pulling away, Mercedes coarsely interrupted, "Oh Hell to the no, boy; you applied, and you're getting in. Don't even go saying that _you_ aren't good enough for _them_–"

The newest member of the club, a one Dave Karofsky, watched the scene with slight jealousy. Mercedes was closer to Kurt than he would probably ever get again. Dave and Kurt had kind of smoothed things out after Kurt and that too-good-looking-for-his-own-good semi-hobbitish boy from the private school Kurt had run off to had finally helped him come out and accept who he was. Despite the smoothing out via a completely awesome performance of _Born This Way_, after which only death could have kept Dave from joining glee (or perhaps his father finding out…), Dave was still not completely happy. He felt lonely trying to make his pining over Kurt surreptitious, and he had now lost all of his old friends, including his best one – Azimio.

Azimio was being a complete idiot about the whole thing. What the hell was up with Azimio anyways? At first he had snapped at Dave "prob'ly checking me out this whole time; thought you were my freakin' friend – not a singing fag"; then came, "I don't know what's going on Dave, but you've always been like my brother, and maybe I've just gotta accept who you are" and now, Azimio was completely ignoring him. The upside was that the New Directions slushy intake had drastically reduced as of late, but that didn't stop Dave from missing his friend.

Dave's thoughts were interrupted by an adorable squeal from Kurt's direction as he received a new text, which had drawn the attention of the other members as well. Sam was confused, then suddenly an "_Oh"_ look hit his face. Brittany was whispering, "Dolphin" into Artie's ear who laughed only a little too loudly. Santana was looking a bit upset at everyone else's happiness – especially Artie's. Puck and Lauren took each other's hands and rolled their eyes at each other, biting back laughs. Quinn smirked – as did Rachel; Finn looked slightly uncomfortable, but smiled all the same, and Mike and Tina gave each other an Asian look of understanding, smiling at Kurt.

"You have got it bad, my friend. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy," Mercedes said to him teasingly.

"Shhh," Kurt admonished holding up a finger and running his eyes over the text. "…_officially now your horoscope today, and I predict an unexpected gift coming your way_… He has been acting kind of strange lately, but" shutting the phone he continued, "why would Blaine write that?"

"Already trying to get off first base; I've got a lot of respect for the guy," Puck commented approvingly, causing Lauren to punch him on the shoulder.

Kurt's eyes widened and ears reddened while the rest of the club (minus Dave) laughed just as Emma Pillsbury-Howell, who had been staying at school extremely late every day, pouring over her students' predicaments since Carl had moved out came in with a single beautiful light bluish-turquoise hydrangea about the size of a fist.

"Who died this time? When my goldfish died, my parents clipped me those types of flowers from our garden, and I flushed them down the toilet with him because I _know_ that's how you bury fish, and I wanted him to keep the flowers because they were just the color of the ocean, and _Finding Nemo_ taught me that all fish want to go to the ocean, but then the water starting building up and–"

"No! No, Brittany; you can stop," Emma interrupted, "It's okay nobody died. Actually there's a very sweet," she paused almost sadly, "note here from a certain lovesick," she looked down guiltily as she said the word 'lovesick', "young man that came with this flower." She brightened up cheerfully, and said, "For you, Kurt. I'm glad I finally get to come to you with something cheerful after the depressingly dreadful message that I had deliver the last time I came to you."

"Gee. I wonder who _that_ could be from," Tina commented innocently dripping with well-intended sarcasm; Mike smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Kurt waved her off and ran his eyes over the note, which was painstakingly written in beautiful handwriting, while smelling the flower with a smile on his face.

_**Ocean Eyes**_

_Ocean eyes,_

_How I miss you._

_My paradise,_

_You sparkle like_

_Dragons breathing fire._

_Apart from you, my_

_Reasoning goes…_

_Lovesick, and_

_I've tapped into_

_Newly found_

_Gushy declarations_

_In desperation for you._

_Losing my self-restraint; I'm simply,_

_Optimistically_

_Vying for your heart_

_Every breath I take_

_You sink deeper in to mine._

_Ocean eyes,_

_Uncomfortable yet, my love?_

Scribbled in Blaine's normal penmanship was a note at the bottom:

_Hey, I know it's mildly creepy, but I can't stop thinking about your eyes right now. I'll eventually get used to it, but I'm so used to having you with me all the time; I think I'm detoxing. I wrote this little poem for you, and with my ninja-hobbit skills, I managed to clip a pretty hydrangea from one of the bushes on the vast Dalton grounds - I would get you a bouquet, but I'm __worried enough Mr. Gareth will notice that just one is gone from his precious bushes. While it doesn't quite match your eyes, it's the closest I could find, and the flower shop had nothing like it. Yes; this is what I was so mysteriously happy about that I would not reveal to you last night; I had decided to have this delivered today, and knew this would be come to you at school, and make you think of me, even if you find it incredibly over the top instead of sweet. I actually wrote a tune to sing with the poem, but I didn't know how much of my attention was too much (this was probably too much; as you know, romance and me tend to occasionally go overboard), so I just sent the poem – let me know if you want to hear it. _– Blaine__

"What does it say?" Rachel nosily pressed. Some of the other club members looked at her with surprise because she was not demanding they start rehearsal and was instead interested in Kurt's situation. Kurt ignored her as if he hadn't heard, and smelled the flower again, while Mercedes laughed and Rachel turned away huffily.

_Damn, he's sending him _flowers_! What the hell? How am I supposed to compete with _that_? I don't think I would ever be so mushy, but Kurt is drinking it up,_ thought Dave helplessly. Dave let out a little sigh that went unnoticed by everyone except Santana who sent him a questioning look as he watched his bright eyed friend whip open his cell phone.

_Blaine, that was so sweet I am losing teeth right now, and you better sing that poem for me. I am not answering my phone so it will be a voice mail, and I can play it over whenever I want - Kurt._ Kurt sent the text, and closed the phone with a smile.

As soon as Kurt closed his, the classroom phone rang. Rachel sprang up, running to it.

"William McKinely Choir Room; may I ask who's calling?" Rachel said brightly into the phone.

"_Hey Rachel, Miss Holiday and I are kind of trapped at this restaurant. Apparently, it isn't customary to… well uh; that's really not the point. The thing is, I won't be able to make it to rehearsal today– _*his voice suddenly became more distant as if not being directed into the phone*_ No; Honey, don't blame yourself! How were you supposed to know that they weren't really–"_

"Okay Mr. Schue; As co-captain, I've got it covered. There's nothing to worry about," Rachel interrupted, not wanting to hear their entire predicament.

"_Now; wait, Rachel–"_ Mr. Schue was cut off by the phone being placed into the receiver.

"Practice starts now, everyone! Time for warm-up," Rachel announced, interrupting everyone's flowery thoughts.

"Mr. Schue can't make it?" asked Dave, who was becoming somewhat annoyed with Rachel's leadership style during practices.

"He and Miss Holiday are trapped in a restaurant," Rachel announced calmly, "So no."

"Trapped! Are they okay?" asked Finn.

"They seemed fine; now everyone shut up! We are starting warm-up," Rachel yelled to the room, somewhat flustered, "We are going to beat Vocal Adrenaline this year. They've lost Jessie, but they have Sunshine, and they are going to freakin' bring it, so we have to start taking things seriously!" The club groaned and gave into her demands.

* * *

><p>Practice had ended, and Kurt who usually stayed afterwards to chat with the Mercedes walked out as soon as it was over, dreamily sniffing his flower.<p>

"Emergency girls' meeting!" Mercedes announced as everyone else was starting on their way out.

"Sorry, Mercedes; Puck and I are going to BreadstiX, and I've decided not to stand him up this time," Lauren blurted out as Puck grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door smiling.

"Anyone else have to go?" Mercedes asked. The rest of the girls began towards the chairs in indication that they didn't.

"I have important things to do; this better be worth my time," Santana remarked, walking back to her seat.

"Kurt's gonna be upset he was left out of this," Tina announced.

"He _is_ an honorary girl," Quinn agreed.

"I probably should have kept him here because I do want to have him be a part of this," Mercedes admitted, "but I couldn't make myself snap him out of his dreamy trance. Kurt is so happy right now."

"Speaking of Kurt," Rachel cut in, "it was totally rude of him to ignore me like that!"

"Everyone doesn't have to share their business with you constantly, Miss Controlfreakbitch," Santana told Rachel, "You were trying to cut into his private note."

"Now hold up, Santana; if I wasn't too busy laughing, I would have asked the same thing," Mercedes said. Quinn and Tina nodded.

"What _is_ your problem, lately, Santana? You haven't been this nasty to me since you were itching to tell me that Finn lost his virginity to you!" Rachel said.

"My problem? Everyone seems to think I've got one these days," Santana answered, shooting a look at Brittany who looked back slightly confused, "Well, I think I'll just leave seeing as the whole room has a problem with me." In a somewhat Rachel-like fashion, she stormed out of the room angrily.

"Anyways, back to subject," Rachel began after Santana slammed the door, "Kurt is really zoning out; I mean did he actually not hear me?"

"I don't know; it's likely that he didn't. Our boy has it bad," Mercedes answered happily.

"He is incredibly happy," Quinn observed, "I couldn't even be annoyed with the sweetness, and they way my relationships are going lately, you'd think I'd be irritated by it."

"He has like the softest hands in the world," Brittany interjected causing some odd looks in her direction.

Rachel continued, "I mean I can understand his lovesickness. I'm much the same way with Finn, especially now, and Blaine is an amazing kisser-slash-singer. But that doesn't mean– "

"Hold up; I've been wondering what happened with you, Blaine, and Kurt after that party. Kurt would _not_ talk about it with me," Mercedes pressed, "Is there some drama I need to know about to make sure my best friend isn't being played?"

"The day after the party, I called up Blaine and asked him if he wanted to go out," Rachel began.

"How could you do that?" Tina questioned "You knew Kurt liked Blaine. Mercedes told me how he was comfort eating about him during your sleepover in February!"

"Hey, they weren't together, Blaine and I seemed to have a spark, and I was trying to get over Finn," Rachel defended with a slight edge in her voice, looking at Quinn during her last line, who turned away with guilt, "Anyway, Blaine and I went on one date where we mouthed the lines of the characters we were watching, but there was no kiss. Kurt bet me that if Blaine and I kissed sober, there would be no chemistry. The next day, I walked into the Lima Bean, kissed Blaine, and he declared he was 100% gay."

"That kiss you guys had at the party was pretty hot," Brittany remarked.

"Yes; it was Brittany. His face was delicious, but Kurt does deserve a good guy, and I wasn't really all that into him, so I'm not upset about it," Rachel told everyone.

"Well I think that Kurt is probably the better kisser," Brittany said, "He has the softest lips out of anyone I've ever kissed... and the softest hands."

"Whoa; you guys actually kissed during that awkward microsecond you were a couple?" Quinn asked.

"Yes; he told me my lip gloss tastes like root beer, and he wanted to know what boys' lips taste like," Brittany answered, sending Mercedes and Tina into silent laughter at the last part.

"Brittany, I don't want to tell you that you're wrong, but Blaine is definitely the better kisser. I mean when we were both sober in that coffee shop, he wasn't even really kissing me back, and it was still..." Rachel trailed off.

"Kurt was hardly kissing me back, but his lips were so soft," Brittany described, "I tried putting my hand on his leg - Artie never moves my hand - but he kept moving it. I know now that he is definitely a boy peacock that likes other boy peacocks, but if he had wanted to, I would have taken that big V off him right there."

"Well Blaine– " Rachel started.

"Listen to us fighting over which one of our two gay friends is a better kisser," Quinn observed, "I think it's time we end the meeting and go home; it's getting late."

"I agree," Tina chirped in, "The chicken-leg salad will be gone by the time I get home if we don't get out soon."

"Wait girls; the whole purpose of this meeting hasn't even been discussed yet," Mercedes cut in, "Rachel's right; Vocal Adrenaline is going to pull out all the stops, and we need to impress. I think we should do a number with just female vocals, and split the solos evenly because we are _all_ fantastic. Except maybe Lauren can just stay background vocals, but anyway, I was thinking about singing _Seasons of Love _at nationals. I want to get all sorts of diva going on that song, but we have to start practicing and making it jaw-dropping if we're going to convince Mr. Schuester."

"I'm actually... impressed by your choice," Rachel observed, "It would be able to showcase our different styles if we adapted it, and I'm not opposed to showcasing the other girls' voices as long as I get to sing a solo during it. We do all have unique talent in our own way, except I agree that Lauren should probably not be featured in this."

"Guys, can't we do this tomorrow? Santana and Lauren are missing, and even though Lauren thinks show choir's stupid, Santana will be five different types of mad at us for cutting her out of the song," Tina pleaded, "Also, I _know _that the salad will be gone if I don't hurry."

"If we start practicing, Kurt will be pretty upset that we don't have him here right now too. There is no way I would dream of cutting him out of the song because he _is_ an honorary girl," Mercedes added, "I guess meeting adjourned for the night, but I really want to go through with this idea."

* * *

><p><strong>So, the verdict? Should I make this any longer? Next chapter will probably include some more Dave if I do - and plenty of KurtBlaine.**


	2. Missing & Healing

**I finally got the second chapter done! Well, as of a Night of Neglect, my story is no longer canon. *sighs* I know I said there would probably be Dave in this chapter, but the story evolved without him, and I'm trying to keep the chapters relatively the same length, and this one is still longer than the first; if I keep going, he _is_ coming back.**

**I really appreciate the favorites, alerts, and reviews I have gotten. It's amazing to me that my story is being read! I would love it if everyone who read my story reviewed (whether they liked it or not; really, soul-crushing input is better than none at all), but I know that's really unrealistic of me. I'm glad that anyone's read it at all. Virtual, vegan cookies of love go to PJO-Fan-Of-The-Year , Murgy31, and ocean101996 for reviewing; you people make me smile. I really don't think I would have had the heart to continue without getting some sort of feedback, and ocean101996, I really got down to business and decided to work on this after your review. **

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine; neither is_ You'll Be In My Heart _nor_ Seasons of Love_. The pamphlet names all belong to the show, except for the one on suicide. I do proudly claim ownership of my gangsta janitorial squad of OC's (but if the writers of Glee ever felt inclined to use them at all, I would melt into a puddle of happy compliance).**

* * *

><p>It was a mess of arms on the living room couch. Kurt was on top of Blaine who for once was wearing normal clothes instead of his Dalton uniform. Blaine had surprisingly been wearing less and less of it lately while out of school even though he had always been so proud of it. Kurt and Blaine were locked into a passionate kiss. Kurt broke away and began pressing his lips on Blaine's jaw line, starting to work his way down Blaine's throat.<p>

"I wish you didn't leave. We had just figured out the janitors' schedule; we could be in one of the many closets doing this in between classes," Blaine gasped.

"Mmm. Distance really does make the heart grow fonder because I know you would never do that if I was still there," Kurt chided, pulling himself from Blaine's throat and moving to his ear.

"Not–" Blaine gasped as he was cut off by Kurt kissing his ear.

"Liar," Kurt whispered gently in to his ear; then, he pressed his lips to it again. At this, Blaine suddenly pulled away and sat up, looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

"You don't believe I would embarrass myself with irresponsible, impromptu bursts of romance? I thought I made it perfectly clear that that is pretty much what I do," Blaine said.

"You wouldn't dare lose favor with the janitors," Kurt returned lifting his chin up and holding Blaine's gaze, "The only reason we figured out their schedule is because they gave it to you, _completely_ trusting. They love you. You have so much power over them that the Warblers' constant paper-throwing goes completely unresented by them, but when a single piece of gum gets stuck under a table, they go KGB on everyone, interrogating anyone caught in possession of what _might_ be the flavor. I hear that they even have a chart set up with– "

"Our Dalton janitorial squad is pretty gangster," Blaine admitted with a smirk, starting to toy with Kurt's hair, "I mean Mr. Hepfers let us install stereos into the walls of the dorms. Fluffy always has tissues in his pockets in case he smells a nose-bleed. And Mr. Carson – I swear they're all ninjas."

"Which one is Fluffy again?" Kurt asked, bemused.

"Ah; so you don't find Dalton _completely_ boring," Blaine noted, "He's the one who I taught how to breakdance– Mr. Jemaine Grispin."

Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder, turning his face up at Blaine's, and smiled; remembering the graying, African American, jovial, yes - overweight (hence Fluffy – or perhaps it was the hair), janitor with a voice quite similar to James Earl Jones very well now, "You know, I can't see _why_ they love you. You have not one redeemable trait. I don't know why_ anyone_ would feel the sudden impulse to love you." Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck, and a beautiful peal of laughter escaped from Kurt that made Blaine smile.

"Liar," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's collar with both hands, falling back-first onto the couch cushions, and pulled the other boy down on top of him, pressing his lips onto Blaine's. Blaine suddenly lost interest in talking and kissed back. Kurt's eyes were fluttering between open and shut. He let go of Blaine's collar with one hand and put it on the small of his back, pulling him in even closer. Blaine's eyes snapped open as he felt them brush together. His whole body was getting excited. Kurt's lips on his, Kurt's hand on his back stroking him, and the other moving from his collar to his cheek – Blaine was getting _too_ excited. Not good.

Blaine felt the panic rising in him as Kurt deepened their kiss. He had promised Burt that he would _not_ pressure Kurt into anything. Blaine would have to pull away soon, or Kurt would realize to what extent he was enjoying this make-out session, which would be extremely awkward; he didn't know how to suddenly excuse himself though, and he definitely did not want Kurt thinking that he _wasn't_ into him.

Fortunately, Blaine was saved by the opening of a door. "Finn and I are home!" Burt Hummel's voice happily rang out.

"They won," Finn announced excitedly into the room.

Blaine and Kurt broke off their kiss at the same time, Blaine rolling off of Kurt and straightening up into a sitting position. Kurt sat himself up as well, adjusting his hair and taking Blaine's hand. He shared an _oh well_ look with Blaine before turning his head back towards the door.

"Hey, dad, Finn; sounds like the game went well," Kurt greeted them cheerfully as Finn and Burt walked towards the couch.

"It did. They were down 18 to 21," began Finn, his voice excited,"Only 15 seconds left – oh; hey, Blaine." Finn was a bit surprised by the curly-haired boy's presence on their couch.

"Hey, Finn," Blaine brightly replied, "So, was it Casiano who scored the winning touchdown, or did they take him out second half for Gristoff?"

"They actually had Gristoff start off, and then they switched Casiano in," Finn replied, thankful that the situation had lost some of its awkwardness.

"Carole was home the entire time with you, right, boys?" Burt questioned, his gaze lingering on Blaine's slightly messy hair.

"Yes, sir," Blaine responded as he straightened his posture and tried to fix his hair.

"Yes, Dad, she just ran into the kitchen to put your dinner back in the oven; she expected you would get back about twenty minutes from now," Kurt explained.

"Yeah, no overtime at all today; we are back early," Finn remarked.

Burt immediately started off towards the kitchen just as Carole's voice was ringing out, "Kurt, honey, do you think the macaroni needs to be put in the oven or could we just use the microwave when they get home, and if we do use the microwave, does it have to be covered before it goes ba–," she stopped as Burt entered the kitchen, tipping his hat to her before removing it, "Burt, you're home! I must not have heard you come in. I don't have anything ready. I just put the chicken back in the oven, and I don't know what to do with the macaroni..."

"Calm down, honey," Burt told her, "It's just us; you don't have to worry so much."

"I know; it's just I- I wanted to make something good, and now there's nothing ready for you to eat," Carole sighed.

"Honey, I'll be happy to help you any way you need," Burt told Carole with a smile, but she still looked panicked.

"I'm coming, Carole," Kurt called sensing her about to go into distress over this simple matter. He squeezed Blaine's hand and went off to the kitchen. Burt and Carole watched and listened as Kurt began examining the situation and firing off directions.

* * *

><p>"They'll probably be a good half hour at least before it's ready," Finn sighed offhandedly, looking towards the kitchen.<p>

"Does this happen often?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, it does, actually," said Finn as he moved to sit next to Blaine on the couch, "My mom has this whole thing about trying to make meals perfect for my stepdad, and then sometimes she freaks about how much butter or salt she's using; I wish wasn't such a big deal to her. I worry about her sometimes. I'm starting to have flashbacks to her head-over-heels desperation with Darren. I know Burt's a great guy, though, and I hope he can make sure she holds it together."

"Oh. I think Kurt told me about some conversation he had with Carole about Darren... A real douche bag, and she threw milk at his truck when he left?" Blaine asked trying to find something to talk about.

"Yeah. I don't know if any guy is good enough for my mom, and she still has a lot to work out, especially after being alone for so long, but I think it's going to be okay for them," Finn said looking back at the kitchen where Carole was smiling as Burt took out the tinfoil and put it in front of her face as he tried to hold a dead serious look, but the light of a smile cracking through his eyes gave him away, and they both started laughing.

Finn turned back to Blaine who had also been looking at the kitchen and still was, but his attention was on Kurt who had just finished adjusting the dial on the oven, and was now smiling happily at Burt and Carole with his hands together and eyes lit up.

"So... uh, is it strange not having him around anymore after going to school together?" Finn asked awkwardly.

Blaine still looking towards the kitchen said, "Yeah. It is," then turning to Finn he continued, "I miss him everyday." Wanting to change to a less depressing subject, Blaine said, "So Kurt told me you and Rachel are back together."

"Yeah," Finn jumped onto the subject happily, "I thought that I was happy with Quinn; I really did. But when regionals came rushing through, I just – I knew I was still in love with her when she sang her ballad. We have our skeletons, but I think that we might actually be meant to be."

"So how did Quinn take it?" Blaine asked, curious.

"She took it pretty well actually," Finn answered, "It was a lot like the first time we broke up, but it was also harder... I accused her of using me to become Prom Queen, and she accused me of leaving her for Rachel. I admitted to her that I still had feelings for Rachel, and told her she probably still had feelings for Sam. She stood there unable to say anything, and I tried to put my hand on her shoulder, but she turned away and said, 'Fine. I was an idiot for thinking I could keep you.' The next day, when Rachel and I got back together, Quinn actually went up to Rachel and apologized for keeping us apart, saying she hoped that they could be friends."

"Wow," Blaine marveled, "That's great that she isn't mad."

"Well she is; I can tell. She has little signs that show how hurt she still is, but she tries her best to stay strong," Finn corrected.

"It sounds like it's Quinn you're in love with, not Rachel," Blaine observed.

"No; I'm definitely in love with Rachel," Finn told Blaine. With a smile creeping onto his face, he continued, "So, how are things with you and Kurt? We all saw those flowers you sent him."

"Things are great," Blaine said, "I just... Is it okay if I ask you something kind of... embarrassing and really personal? Please promise not to tell Kurt."

"Um sure," Finn said with a hesitant smile,"What is it?"

_Please do _not_ ask about Kurt's old crush on me_, Finn pleaded silently.

"When Kurt and I make out," Blaine started, looking to the floor kind of uncomfortably; Finn involuntarily blinked," I start to get excited and in danger of... arriving early. I don't want to pressure Kurt into anything. I mean, I'm not even sure if _I'm_ ready for that yet. But anyway, I know that Rachel is still a virgin," Blaine looked down at that and blushed slightly,"so, I was wondering how you keep from you know, an awkward situation in... the lower region from ruining a moment."

"_That's_ what you wanted to ask about?" Finn asked in relief, "Well, man, you just need to find something to be your buzz kill. How did you know Rachel was a virgin?"

"She told me after the party, right before we went on our first date. She also said she would be ready for children when she was twenty-five, and that if we did have them, they would probably be the shortest children out of all their friends," Blaine explained, "It was kind of scary, actually. I'm actually... really glad that there was nothing there when we kissed sober. And something to be my buzz kill?"

"Oh yeah Rachel can be really... enthusiastic sometimes," Finn admitted, "By 'buzz kill', I mean something to calm you down. Something totally not hot. I think about the time I almost ran over a mailman."

"Okay. That really helps," Blaine said, thankful that he now had a solution and that Kurt's brother had been so easy to talk to.

"You like football, right?" Finn asked Blaine, grabbing the remote and flipping on the television.

"I love football," Blaine smiled right as a burst of laughter came from the kitchen, and he turned around to see that Burt was holding Carole, as if he had stopped her from falling, and Kurt was holding a bowl, eyes twinkling at them.

* * *

><p>Emma Pillsbury-Howell was in her office late again. Her pamphlets were already perfectly organized, but she had decided that they could use a dusting, so she was going over each one, and then putting them back to their previous places. <em>Ouch That Stings, Divorce: Why Your Parents Stopped Loving You, and I'm Too Depressed to Even Open This Pamphlet <em>were already done. She moved to her stack of _Suicide: You Can't Take It Back No Matter How Much You Want To_. She picked up one of the pamphlets and dropped it, a sob escaping her, as she sunk into her desk chair, placing her face in her hands.

"Emma," a voice called out, etched with concern.

She looked up, but it was not the man she wanted to see.

"What do you want, Carl?" Emma asked through her tears, trying to maintain some sort of pride.

"I couldn't do it, Emma. I couldn't sign the anullment," Carl said, tearing up.

"Why? You're the one who asked for it," Emma said quietly looking down at the desk, "You're the one who left _me_; remember?"

"I love you, Ems. You're not perfect. I'm not perfect, but I tried living on my own, and I never got you out of my head," Carl explained, walking over to the desk, "I wish we went to see a real couples' counselor. I was frustrated and jealous when I left."

"Carl," Emma started, looking up at him, "you left me when I needed someone. I've been a mess since you went away. You want to know why I could never have sex with you? Well I don't know! I have all of these emotions fighting inside of me," she through her hands up, "and the minute that I start to talk about how confused I am, you walked out the door," she turned to him, looking up through tearing red eyes, "You want me to just forgive you now?"

"Emma," Carl said getting down on one knee, "I made a mistake. Probably the biggest one of my life. I miss you every day. I want you back. I don't care if we never get further than cuddling, because I just want you in my arms again. I miss driving you around, and messing your hair up. I miss telling you how beautiful you are after you're worried that you're not fixed perfectly. I miss unloading all of my Rocky Horror love onto the woman I love who shares my strange obsession. I miss your smile and your smell. Singing with you in the morning before we say goodbye - you're my soul mate. I've never felt the way I do about you before with any other woman, and it's never hurt me so much to be away from someone before. Please forgive me, Emma. Please."

"I've been blaming myself for what happened, you know?" Emma spewed out pitifully, her voice cracking. Carl wrapped his arms around her.

"It's gonna be okay," the dentist told her softly.

"No it's not," Emma responded, tears falling, "I miss you too, but I can't forgive you." She got up out of the chair and out of his grip.

"I..." Carl faltered, not knowing what to say. He felt the world was crashing down around him, "Emma, I love you. I don't know if I can live without you for much longer, and I don't want to try," he explained, pleading for her to understand.

"Just go, Carl," Emma said turning away.

"Please," Carl pleaded touching her on the shoulder.

Emma jerked away, "I said go! Don't you see what you do to me? What a mess I am! I don't want - I don't want to feel - to - to..." she trailed off, unable to continue through her own sobbing. Carl moved up to her and held her, patting her on the back. He opened his mouth and sang into her hair quietly.

_Come stop your crying; it'll be alright._

Emma's sobs began to slow down, and she looked up into Carl's face, but turned away. He nodded sadly in understanding, and began his way to the door.

"I love you. I don't think I'll ever stop," he said before closing it gently. Emma choked back a sob before vigorously going back to work on her pamphlets.

* * *

><p>"What is this about, Mercedes?" Kurt demanded. His friend had stopped him from getting up and leaving with the rest of the club after rehearsal, which Mr. Schue was finally present for. Their new assignment was to sing about something they've realized this year, something that's really helped them to grow and move forward.<p>

"We are singing _Seasons of Love_ at nationals," Mercedes told him proudly, "Just you and the girls. We're all getting a solo part."

"_Seasons of Love_?" Kurt gasped, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"What?" Mercedes demanded, "I thought you would like it."

"Like it?" Kurt asked, "You're going to give me a heart attack. I have a deep, passionate _love_ affair with this song. I can't believe I get to sing this, and with the girls. Mr. Schue's not forcing me out of the group! The world must be going insane."

"Easy now, Kurt. I know I said we're doing this at nationals, but we haven't actually talked to Mr. Schue about it," Mercedes explained. Kurt's face dropped into a pout, "But," Mercedes went on, "All of the girls are completely for, except Lauren who told us to give you her spot, and Mr. Schue would be crazy to say no to all of us, when we are so in love with doing this."

"Mercedes, if I wasn't gay, I'd ask you to marry me," Kurt exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"You can still marry me if you want, white boy," Mercedes told him, "As long as it means you not leaving me again, I'll look the other way when you're screwing the pool boy, who'll probably resemble a very fine-looking hobbit." Kurt punched her on the arm and blushed.

"While we're on the subject of your love life, whatever happened with you and Anthony Rashad, anyway? I've been thinking about trying to set you up with a Warbler, but I'm still confused about what happened with the last guy I tried on you; did I fail completely?" Kurt asked.

"Oh Anthony, well..." Mercedes looked uncomfortable, "I never really followed up on going out with him."

"Mercedes, why?" Kurt asked, "He's gorgeous," he added turning to look Mercedes right in they eye.

"I figured if he wanted me, he would go after me, but he never tried to ask me out, and I am _not_ going to chase after a guy again, no matter how gorgeous he is," Mercedes explained.

"Mercedes, it's different when a guy is actually interested in you," Kurt told her, gently shaking his head, "You deserve to be happy."

"I- I don't think he was that interested in me, Kurt," Mercedes said quietly.

"Mercedes, you have to stop selling yourself short," Kurt told her, "You are amazing, and no; you don't_ need_ a man, but there's nothing wrong with having one."

"Oh, Kurt," Mercedes said, pulling her best friend into a hug, "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because you deserve it," Kurt said honestly.

"I told you I missed you, right?" Mercedes asked. Kurt just laughed and hugged her tighter. _I missed you too_, he thought.


	3. Confessions & Kidnapping

**If you've made it this far into the story, a review would be lovely (even if you are only coming back to laugh at how pathetic my writing is). *Ahem* Thank you for reading, and reviews really do help me to move the story along. Just to make it clear, everything is canon up until and including OS, then it skips a few weeks in Glee time and becomes my own plotline. I really have to control myself when writing Klaine; I did not intend for them to fill up half of this chapter on their own, and my chapters are getting longer...**

**Disclaimer: Taps foot and looks at the clock after a few seconds- *Sigh*; still don't own Glee or Avenue Q.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's okay for you to be here?" Kurt asked Blaine who was wearing his Dalton uniform and smiling oh-so-charmingly at the taller boy as he leaned against the bleachers.<p>

"Kurt, I came here before we were even together, when I barely knew you; why wouldn't I be here now?" Blaine asked, amused at Kurt's nervousness.

"I… I just want you to be safe, and happy, and quite frankly, your dad kind of scares me, so I don't want him thinking I get you in trouble," Kurt responded. Blaine's father had made it quite evident that he believed Kurt was a "phase" upon their first meeting - a phase that would probably end in Blaine deciding he liked girls. Blaine's father had also made it clear that he would let Blaine "experiment" if that's what his son wanted to do, but if Kurt in any way pulled Blaine into "the wrong crowd", there would be consequences.

"_My _dad is the scary one?" Blaine asked Kurt, looking into his eyes playfully.

"You and my father both love each other and are too afraid to admit it," Kurt teased.

* * *

><p>A few days ago...<p>

"_Hey Kurt, that kid you had over; what was his name? Zane, Shane? You tell him he can come and watch football this weekend with us, but there'll be hell coming if he doesn't pay up when the Packers die in glorious flames of inferiority. We do have a bet you know."_

"_Dad," Kurt answered, smiling as he remembered the bet had been made amicably like a business deal at the end of the day the last time Blaine had come over; Burt and Blaine had even shaken hands, each confident the other would lose (well, perhaps _maybe_ Blaine had intentionally made a losing bet to get on Mr. Hummel's good side, but there was no _proving _that), "'That kid' happens to be my boyfriend *his father's eye twitched at this*, and I'm glad you like him."_

"_Why do you think I like him?" Burt asked levelly._

"_Because he makes me happy, he loves football, and he's not at a complete loss about cars," Kurt responded easily._

"_Look Kurt, I'm happy for you and this Blaine kid *Kurt cocked an eyebrow as his father accidentally slipped Blaine's real name*, but just remember that I want you to be careful; I mean the last few months you've known each other, I've seen you cry on more than one occasion because of him, and that was before you had a real- you know-thing going. I mean things haven't been all sunshine and rainbows with this kid. You're lucky I love you and trust your judgment, so I held my tongue back, but I wanted to smack the kid after he was introduced as your boyfriend because of all the stuff that's gone down."_

"_Which is quickly moving behind us because he is winning you over one crappy bet at a time," Kurt finished Burt's speech cheerfully as he got up, getting ready to go upstairs and start his moisturizing routine; he quickly added, "And I _knew_ you knew his name," before turning on his heel with a smirk and ascending the staircase._

"_Damn it," Burt huffed under his breath, but he was unable to stop a smile from creeping at his face on how easy taking his son's boyfriend's money was when it came to football._

* * *

><p>"So, your dad is kind of awesome," Blaine admitted fondly. Kurt raised an eyebrow, smiling.<p>

"So,_ did_ you make that bet on purpose?" Kurt asked knowingly.

"Why, whatever are you talking about, dear sir?" Blaine asked, smirking.

"Oh you know the one, where the team my dad hates the more than anything will supposedly win, despite being completely outclassed and having several players injured next game," Kurt mentioned casually as if he was describing a particularly interesting cumulus cloud.

"I am astounded you would accuse me of such a thing," Blaine snorted, unable to keep the laughter out of his eyes, "I have _complete_ and_ total_ faith in the Packers coming through this match." Kurt wondered silently exactly which outcome would mean the Packers had come through for Blaine.

"Well, I personally think whoever wins, you've both lost because gambling is absolutely vulgar," Kurt announced, lifting his chin up.

"Come now, Kurt. We all know about your endless Project Runway bets with Merecedes," Blaine grinned.

"You caught me," Kurt pouted for about half a second before he smiled, pulling Blaine into a kiss. Blaine only had time to catch a glimpse of metal and wonder just why again they were under the McKinley High football bleachers before he was too distracted to form any coherent thoughts that didn't involve kissing Kurt back.

Blaine immediately found himself getting way too _excited_ once again. He frantically tried to gather his thoughts and remember what Finn had told him. _Something to be my buzzkill_. Blaine felt guilty about it, but it was the only thing he could think of that would really work. A rush of panic flew through him as he subconsciously pulled Kurt closer. _Here goes_, he thought.

Rachel closed the gap between them unexpectedly. The kiss was nothing like he remembered from the party. Actually, the only thing he remembered about the one from the party was that it felt good. But this didn't. It felt... wrong. A drunken kiss at a party had made him question something he had been sure about for years. How stupid was he?

Blaine opened his eyes slowly and saw that it was Kurt with him, not Rachel, and was pleased to find that it had worked. He pulled away from Kurt briefly and smiled. _I could do this for hours now_, Blaine thought happily. Kurt looked at him hungrily as if upset that Blaine was not down his throat at the moment. Blaine frowned as a question crossed his mind. _Am I not sexy, or is Kurt just that good? _Blaine wondered to himself.

"Kurt?"

"What is it, Blaine? Why are we wasting time talking?" Kurt asked, feigning irritation.

"Okay, this is really... awkward, but I feel like I have to talk to you about it. We're honest with each other, right?" Blaine began. Kurt leaned back crossing his arms, but raised an eyebrow in indication that he was ready to listen, and Blaine continued, "When we're making out, well I get - uh - _excited_, and I have to think of something to cool me off. Am I really a lot more turned on by you than you are by or are you just magic?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he lost his composure as he broke out laughing. His laughs turned silent as he was gasping for too much air for sound to come out. Despite thinking that it was absolutely adorable, Blaine was upset that Kurt was laughing at his _problem_.

"Blaine," Kurt started, struggling to keep his laughter down, "Of course I have the same problem! Do you know how hot you are? I learned early on to think of my kiss with Brittany when we're making out." Blaine met Kurt's eyes and laughed.

"I think of my kiss with Rachel," Blaine admitted, which made Kurt smile amusedly.

"Well, now that we are both aware that we are equipped to deal with our _problems_-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine kissing him.

* * *

><p>Dave began walking back to the lockers, twirling the football in his hand and whistling, happy for once about not having to worry if he looked too much like a fairy or not. Being out of the closet was wonderful. He didn't have to constantly guard his movements anymore. He was allowed to act any way the heck he wanted, and if that involved twirling a ball, despite the obvious jokes that could be made out of it, he no longer feared doing what felt comfortable.<p>

Still, not everything was a happy rainbow of openness after the rain of closethood had started clearing up. Azimio was still being a dufus, but hey when was that ever really different? Dave stopped his whistling unconsciously, but kept walking and twirling the football as his thoughts drifted to Azimio. _Sometimes, I don't know why I even care about making him understand we can still be friends. Why would I want to be friends with that douche? _Despite this, Dave knew that part of the aching in his heart was the absence of his best friend, Azimio, or any best friend to be honest. He liked glee, but he didn't really fit in, and nobody had gotten really close to him; he always felt a little uncomfortable in there, especially around Santana.

As Dave was walking past, thinking of Santana's questioning looks that seemed to bore mercilessly into his soul, he heard a sound from underneath the bleachers. _What's going on? _He shook his head, deciding he must of imagined it.

Then Dave heard something that made his heart stop.

"Kurt..." a breathy voice Dave unfortunately recognized carried out from under the bleachers, sounding completely dazed.

_I'm imagining this_, thought Dave, _My subconscious is just enjoying torturing me today. _He didn't hear the voice again and resolved to continue towards the locker room, but he stopped. For some reason, Dave couldn't stop himself from going around and seeing what was underneath the bleachers, and he felt a dull pain swiftly cast over his heart.

Kurt had that Dalton prep kid pushed against the bleachers. Kurt was kissing up and down the other boy's neck causing moans to come from the shorter one. Dave stood rooted to his spot, unable to get himself to move. He felt disgusted with himself for being turned on by what he was seeing (not because he was ashamed of his sexuality; because he shouldn't be turned on by his crush making out with someone else!) and also extremely jealous of the hobbit-in-blazer. Dave knew what Kurt's lips were like, but he had no idea what it was like to actually get a response from them. He would have killed to have Kurt wanting to do what Dave was seeing to _him_ and _not_ the stupid little gelled-up prince charming who was just too freaking perfect all the time.

The dwarf pulled Kurt's mouth up, and connected their lips before flipping them around so he was leaned up against Kurt on the bleachers. The shorter boy broke off the kiss which earned a frustrated squeal from Kurt, and began attacking Kurt's neck in much the same way Kurt had just been doing to his. Kurt's eyes snapped open and rolled up slightly as he moaned. Dave stared, unable to stop watching, and his heart was imploding more and more with each passing second as tears welled in his eyes, threatening to fall.

Kurt's eyes were unfocused and completely lost in the other boy, as they turned out into Dave's direction without seeing him. Dave could see three different colors swirling at once in Kurt's beautiful, yet, unfocused glasz eyes, and he wished nothing more than to fall out of love with those eyes then and there. Kurt's eyes closed once more, and instead of having his heart released, Dave was tortured as Kurt gasped out, "Blaine" and took the hobbit's head between his hands, kissing him happily. The pair somehow lost their footing and fell onto the grass beneath the bleachers. Blaine had landed on top and laughed, pressing a kiss to Kurt's nose who in turn pulled Blaine down for a real one without bothering to get up. They broke apart, and Kurt was staring up at the Blaine.

"What?" Dave heard the dark-haired boy ask affectionately after a little laugh.

"Nothing. I just love you," Kurt's beautiful voice chimed out. At those words, Dave was suddenly able to move again. Not noticing he had dropped the football that he had had a deathgrip on the entire time, Dave began fast-walking away from the bleachers and crashed right into Azimio before he made it three steps. Luckily, neither of them had fallen or made a loud noise because Dave did _not_ want Blaine and Kurt discovering he had been watching.

"Look, Karofsky, man," Azimio started quietly, as if unsure where he stood with Dave, "I know I've been a jerk. I've been doing a lot of thinking, dude. I know that I'm the bad guy here, but can you blame me for being scared? I mean for all those years, the worst thing anyone could be to us was- "

"Az," Dave interrupted in a low one, "Shut up. We'll talk about this somewhere else, but we need to get _out_ of here."

"Why; what's the problem?" Azimio asked, slightly offended. Here he was trying to apologize to his friend, and now he wasn't doing it in the_ right place_? It's not like it was _easy_ for Azimio to work past his prejudice in an attempt to understand they guy who had been his best friend for years,"Dave, I understand that you're pissed it me, but I'm trying to make right by you, and now-"

Azimio was cut off as his eyes reached what was under the bleachers. Pushed some yards back from the opening were Hummel and some other guy making out, so completely lost in each other that it was very unlikely they had seen him. He wasn't exactly surprised Hummel was getting some action. After all, he had been at an all boys school for months so other gay dudes must have been in plentiful supply. Azimio briefly considered dragging Dave to an all boys' school or gay mixer or something to get him some action and make him a little less uptight, but shuddered. He was not ready to be quite_ that_ supportive yet. Then, his mind snapped back to where they currently were.

Azimio knew Dave was gay and everything (which he was cool with now), but he didn't think that Dave would be sneaking around watching guys make out. Sure his straight friends were creeping on make out sessions that involved hot chicks all the time, but Azimio didn't think Dave was the type. Azimio looked at Dave with a shocked expression, but it quickly changed to confusion as he saw that Dave's face was twisted in pain instead of having the familiar satisfied look of seeing something hot, that Azimio knew so well from catching many people in his... inappropriate group of friends.

Dave grabbed Azimio jacket sleeve and pulled him away from the bleachers. They walked back to the lockers side by side in silence, Azimio casting his friend quick glances every so often, but Dave's face was an unchanging grimace. _What's got him so ticked off? I understand if he's still mad at me, but I mean he didn't even look this bad when he first came out to me, and I overreacted. I don't think it's me. He was just upset that we might've got caught looking in on that make out session. But then, Dave seemed mad or something watching it. I'm not gay, but I'm pretty sure that the situation under the bleachers would be hot for anyone who's interested in guys so... Wait; Hummel was one of the guys under the bleachers. Does that mean Dave's got the hots for- _Suddenly, the truth hit Azimio like a slap in the face. He quickened his pace to the lockers, and Dave sped his up without much trouble or emotion. Glee club, coming out, apologizing for the bullying- all things Azimio was proud of his friend for, but had been so confusing finally made sense.

As soon as they got to the locker room, Dave sat down, burying his face in his hands. Azimio wasted no time, "You've got a crush on Hummel." Dave lifted his face out of his hands and looked up. Azimio looked at Dave, searching his face. Dave looked miserable, and his lip quivered. _He's not even going to try and deny it? Brave, _thought Azimio. As if in response to Azimio's thoughts, Dave let out a sigh.

"No offense, dude, but if you're gonna have a crush on someone that sounds like a girl, wears girly clothing, *Dave felt anger bubbling inside of him. What the hell did Azimio know about anything? Did he know how amazing Kurt was, how he had helped him, how strong he was about his family problems? All Kurt was to Azimio was a little fairy that danced around singing like a girl.* is even considered an honorary girl from what I hear, was a Cheerio, and plans weddings, why the hell are you even gay? I mean isn't the whole point going after dudes?" Azimio asked his friend, half-jokingly.

At the last sentence that Azimio finished, Dave snapped and pushed him against the lockers; Azimio held his hands up in an attempt at pacification as Dave told him in a dangerously low tone, "Azimio, you don't know a damn thing about Kurt or me or how I feel about him. If you are trying to win back my friendship, you are screwing it up pretty badly." Dave then let go of Azimio and began to walk away.

"Karofsky! Dude!" Azimio shouted at his friend (well, maybe Dave didn't think of him as that, but he thought of himself as Dave's friend). Dave continued to walk towards the door, "Dave, come on. You know how stupid I can be. Those words just slip out," Dave stopped in his tracks, unwilling to forgive Azimio, but no longer mad enough to slap him if he didn't leave, "Come sit down, and talk to me. You've been my best friend for years, man. I'm an idiot for what I did to you before. I should have just been there for you after all the shit we've gone through, but I was scared. The bottom line is I'm back now. I want to make things right. But if you think that I'm not going to joke around like I always do, then you must also think that my Church is an undercover Klan sect."

Dave sighed and walked back to the locker room bench.

"Look, as much as this makes me uncomfortable," Azimio told Dave seriously, "I think we need to have a discussion 'bout yo' guy issues." Dave opened his mouth to say something, but Azimio cut him off, "I've never had a friend who was in so deep with a girl he was _dating _that we couldn't joke 'round 'bout her, and you and Hummel aren't even together unless that guy's part of some strange threesome agreement you gays - I mean guys; sorry - have, and judging from yo' face earlier, he's not."

"Look, Az, no offense, but I don't think you have much experience with 'guy issues', and I really don't feel like talking about it; especially not in here, where anyone could just walk in at any time and hear me pouring my soul out,"Dave explained. _Like Kurt or Blaine or both, _he finished in his head.

"Fine; then I'm kidnapping you, and you will finish explaining things at my place whether or not you want to!" Azimio exclaimed. Azimio grabbed his friend's arm and began pulling him out of the locker room. Dave was so shocked that he didn't put up any resistance, and by the time he thought to, one look at his friend's determined face told him he better not. Azimio guided Dave all the way to his car.

"I took the bus today. Hand over yo' keys," Azimio ordered.

"Why are you driving?" Dave wondered, "It's my car."

"I'm kidnapping yo' ass, remember?" Azimio explained.

Dave opened his mouth to protest, but shut it, deciding it wasn't worth it and handed over his keys.

"Don't dare open yo' mouth 'till we get to my place. I need to listen to some nice, peaceful music on the way back after that headache you gave me in the locker room," Azimio warned when they were both strapped in, "Once we're there, you are spilling _everything_ - Best Buds' Bond, brother."

Dave smiled, remembering a simpler time when they would have to tell each other everything when the Best Buds' Bond was invoked. In 6th grade, Dave had used it on Azimio to get him to admit that he had a crush on Mercedes, and in 4th Azimio had used it to make Dave admit the poem Mrs. Schwartz had gushed over and excitedly read to the class while refusing to say which student had authored it was actually his. The Bond was used many more times than that during their friendship, but Azimio and Karofsky had stopped towards the end of freshman year of High School when they mutually agreed it was stupid.

The car revved to life, and Dave pressed play on car stereo.

_If You Were Gay_ started playing. Dave couldn't help but smile at the song. He hadn't remembered that his Avenue Q CD was the one he left in there.

"What is this shit, man?" Azimio asked, laughing. He looked much more amused than repulsed.

"Hey, I'm in glee now. They're converting me to show-tunes. Get used to it. Besides, if you're serious about apologizing, this song has an important message," Dave defended.

"Okay, okay; we'll listen to this on the way back. But seriously dude, shut yo' mouth. I need to time think on the way back about how I'm gonna give you the smackdown on yo' problems," Azimio said.

Dave answered, "Whatever makes you happy, Az." As the "What you do in bed with guys!" line from _If You Were Gay_ rang out and Azimio laughed, it hit Dave that _There's a Fine Fine Line_ would also be playing soon. There was no way Dave would be able to stop himself from thinking about Kurt when that came on, and he might cry. _This is gonna be a long ride_.


	4. Wheelchairs & Razorblades

**Hello, lovelies. Why has it taken me so long to update this? Well, really, it's because I'm a terrible person, I hated that canon kept changing as I was writing, and it's easier now with all of the characters' personalities canonly established by the end of S2 to go on with my AU. Also, I've been busy reading other authors' wonderful stories, obsessing over my deviantart, cranking out finals, and procrastinating. Not much else to say besides where the heck did this chapter come from? I was NOT planning on at least half of this at freaking all. I wrote things I never thought I would write when I first started this story. There are some huge differences from canon in this (I am still trying desperately to keep everyone in character if you're wondering). Hoping you enjoy. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Glee, especially not the razorblades Santana keeps in her hair; however, Calvin and Gertrude are most definitely mine (not that I really want Calvin - the jerk).**

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez was in her room, giving phone sex to her cousin from her father's cell-phone, when her cell-phone vibrated. She looked at the caller I.D. It was Brittany.<p>

"Calvin? I'm cutting you off."

_"What? No! Sanny, you know Gertrude isn't giving me any! Please, Sanny. You promised at least until next week."_

"Not what I meant, dipwad, but seeing as how it's pretty pathetic for your cousin to be a stand-in for your girlfriend, maybe I should cut you off from _that_."

_"Wait, what did you mean?"_

"This conversation is over, Cal, and find yourself another chick whose name isn't Gertrude. She might be less of a prude. I needs to talk to my friend."

_"Santana, I'm still in a very _uncomfortable_ situation right now; could you please just help me fin-" _he was cut off by Santana hanging up on him.

_Good thing he doesn't know my cell-phone number, or I'd probably have that horny bitch calling me at all hours of the night. The things I do for family, _Santana thought.

The cell-phone vibrated again as Santana hadn't picked up the first time before it went to voicemail.

"Ready to get our sweet, lady kisses on sometime, Britt-Britt? I'm sorry about the other day when I stormed out of Glee. My razorblades were digging too deep into my weave that day."

_"S-S-Santana?" _Brittany's voice quivered, seeming as if she had not heard anything Santana had just asked.

Santana was immediately worried about the tone of her voice, "What is it, Britts?"

_"I broke my fondue pot."_

"How do you break..." Santana began to wonder as a better question came to mind, "Why are you calling me about this? Isn't StubblesMcCripplepants great with technology?"

_"Fondue isn't technology, silly,"_ Brittany explained, _"It's magic. And Artie would probably look at me like I don't understand. I hate that. He never says anything, but sometimes I think he's frustrated with me."_

Santana sighed, "I don't know anything about fondue that would help you fix it, sweetie. Maybe you could ask Lord Tubbington. Now, about those sweet, lady kisses..."

_"Lord Tubbington! Of course. I know what to do, now. Santana, I've been thinking about how sad Artie was when he found out Tina kissed Mike through a cell-phone picture somebody snapped at their Asian camp. We always talk about our feelings, but I feel like I can't tell him everything. I feel like if I told him how I feel about you, he would be sad."_

"How do you feel about me, Brittany?" Santana asked with the faintest glimmer of hope.

_"Well, I love you, but it's confusing because I love Artie too."_

"Why are you telling me this?"

_"I think we should stop our sweet, lady kisses."_

"So, that's it? You're cutting me out of your life so you won't have to be confused about me anymore?"

_"No, Santana, I-"_

Santana cut her off, "No, Britts. I understand. You're choosing who's more important to you. I hope Lord Tubbington can help you with that fondue." She hung up and reached for her father's cell-phone, dialing her cousin.

"Calvin, even though I am in no way, turned on by this, I need distraction right now, but if you shout out, 'Gertrude,' again during, I will end this call."

* * *

><p>Brittany stared at her broken fondue pot and then at Lord Tubbington.<p>

"Lord, I need your help," she told him. He got up from his spot on the bed and plopped down onto Brittany's lap.

"Brittany?" Brittany's mother called.

"Yeah, mom, come in," Brittany told her.

"Where is the fondue pot? You know that we have to-" she cut herself off as her gaze fell onto the pot, "Brittany, darling, is there something wrong with the fondue pot?"

"Lord Tubbington broke it, mom," Brittany told her. The cat then hissed and jumped off of her lap.

"Okay, honey," her mother said before closing the door.

Lord Tubbington stared at Brittany, obviously upset.

"Lord Tubbington, I'm sorry. It's just I knew mom would believe that you broke it because she saw you break the last one."

The cat continued his glare.

"I couldn't ask Artie to come. I just couldn't."

The cat tilted his head, as if inquiring why.

"He... he wouldn't understand. If Santana knew how then maybe she..."

The cat hissed.

"You don't like Santana?"

Lord Tubbington purred, indicating that the opposite was true.

"Do you not like Artie, then?"

The cat still purred, but not as loudly.

"I thought you're not supposed to like both of them?" Brittany wondered.

Lord Tubbington glared at her, purring louder than both times before.

Brittany's eyes widened happily, "Do you mean that I can love both of them?"

Lord Tubbington purred even louder.

"So I don't have to choose?" she asked.

The purring stopped, followed by a hiss.

"But who should I choose? I'm not sure who I love more," Brittany wondered. The cat's gaze shifted to the fondue pot, and suddenly Brittany understood what she needed to do.

"Oh, Lord, thank you!" Brittany exclaimed. Lord Tubbington purred a little bit once more, but then stopped and resumed his glare.

Brittany realized that she had lied about the fondue pot to her mother, making the cat angry with her, "Lord Tubbington, I shall never lie again. You are the most wonderful cat ever. I will sneak you ice-cream at night, even though mom is taking it away from you as punishment." Lord Tubbington waddled back to Brittany's lap where he started purring again.

* * *

><p>"Sit."<p>

"Azimio I-" Dave tried.

Azimio stopped him, "Shut yo' mouth, boy. We are going to have a freakin' uncomfortable talk about yo' guy issues, and we'll both be better friends because of it. Best Buds' Bond."

Dave sighed, and did as he was told, sitting in the armchair chair next Azimio's bed, "Fine, Az."

Azimio took his seat on the bed and looked intently at the inhabitant of his chair, "Now, very importantly, have you ever had a crush on me?"

David was about to laugh, but then realized his friend was serious, so instead gaped at Azimio in shock, "No offense, Z, but you're not really my type."

"Well, what is yo' type then?" Azimio prodded.

"Apparently, so gay that he's an honorary girl," Dave answered, trying to bring some humor in, but it mostly sounded sad.

"Okay, when did yo' man-crush on Hummel first make its presence known?"

"Man-crush? Really, Z?"

"He's a man; you're crushing on him. If he was a girl, I might even say girl-crush," Azimio explained sternly. Dave laughed at that. _Oh, how I've missed him_, Dave thought to himself.

"I'm not sure when it really started. I thought he was attractive since junior high at least, but I didn't really pay as much attention to it until high school. Freshman year, I was worried that I might be gay, and that was before Hummel was even out. To be honest, I wasn't even sure he was gay and I figured that if a guy who seemed and acted as straight as me could be having those feelings, then maybe a guy who did all the stereotypical gay things wasn't actually gay. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, actually, it kind of does," Azimio acknowledged.

"I convinced myself that there was no way he was gay, that I was the only freaky fag at the school. So, I was a little mad at him. I was upset that he got to do all of those things, have that high-pitched voice, wear those designer clothes, tramp around the halls like he owned it or something, and_ I_ was the one who might be gay. I kept telling myself that I was straight, you know? I mean I can still tell when a girl looks good. So, I used that as evidence for myself that I was attracted to girls.

"But I couldn't keep myself away from him. When I started picking on him more and more, and he started giving his comebacks, it was even worse. Maybe that's when I started falling, when I started to realize how quick on his feet and witty he was. Because I couldn't keep myself away from him, because I was always subconsciously longing to hear his voice. The only excuse I had to be around him – I was still scared of being labeled as a freak and losing my status by trying to join Glee Club or anything else to be near him in a friendly way, plus the damage had already been done – was to bully him, and I had plenty of straight friends who had the same thing in mind.*Azimio cringed a little guiltily at that*

"So, we kept picking on him, pinning his lawn furniture to his roof, throwing pee balloons, throwing him into dumpsters, all that stuff, you know? You were there for half of it, Az. I always felt bad about it deep down, but whenever I started to regret what I was doing, I shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind. Then he came out, and I didn't know what to freaking do. I had been telling myself that nobody at the school was like me, but it ended up being that the guy I'd been strangely attracted to was gay. I felt so relieved and so angry at the same time. It was the most annoying thing in the world to see him around the halls parading who he was and still have friends. I knew he was happier than I was."

"So, that's it?" Azimio asked him incredulously, "That's how you fell for Hummel? Seeing him in the halls and him backmouthing your insults?"

"Yes and no," Dave answered reluctantly.

"What do you mean by 'yes and no', boy?" Azimio demanded.

Dave answered nervously, "I-I didn't know I was in love with him until something happened."

"First off, did you just use the L word? Second, what exactly was this 'something'?"

Dave chose to ignore the first half of Azimio's question, "I-I kind of sort of might have... have..."

"Well, spill, boy!"

"I kissed him, alright? One day, after I shoved Hummel into a row of lockers, I went back to the locker room and he followed me."

"So, wait - were y'all like dating for awhile or something? Is that why you looked so angry by the bleachers?"

"No, Z, and don't interrupt me," Dave admonished, "He... he asked me what my problem was, and I told him some B.S. about him coming in to take a peek at my junk. Then, he told me I wasn't his type. I told him to get out of my face, but he didn't back down. He started talking about how I was a 'nothing but a scared little boy who couldn't handle how extraordinarily ordinary' I was, and I just couldn't take it. I'd been pretending or unsure or whatever it was for so long. I had to find out if I was actually gay. Kurt was right there, in front of me looking ridiculously hot, having just told me everything about myself that I hated. Everything I hated that I was doing. I didn't want to be that person anymore.

"I did something really, really terrible. *Azimio looked as if he wanted to open his mouth again, but was silenced by a glare from Dave.* Before he told me how 'extraordinarily ordinary' I was, I told him to get out of my face. He wouldn't. He just kept standing up for himself. Here I was calling him a fairy and a lady when he was so much braver than me. I was so frustrated, so worked up. I thought I was going to punch him, but for some reason, my eyes fell to his lips, and I kissed him instead."

"OH MY LORD!" Azimio shouted.

"Shut up!" Dave countered, grabbing a pillow from Azimio's bed and hitting him with it.

"It's just... I mean, I thought that you would've I don't know, let the kid know you bat for his team before you kiss him."

"I know," Dave muttered.

"Did he... you know?"

"Did he what?" Dave asked, "Did he want it? No. He didn't. I was so caught up in the moment, in how good and right it felt to finally kiss him, that I tried to go in for a second one. He pushed me away, and I didn't realize until he did that how horrified he looked. I was so upset with myself for letting my guard down, with him for not wanting to kiss me, and even more with myself for enjoying it."

"So, that's why he transferred? Because you kissed him?"

"No."

"Then why did he?"

"I threatened to kill him if he told anyone. He was scared to death and got me expelled. The school board overturned my sentence, and his protective dad had him at that prep-school before I came back."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh," Dave confirmed.

"So, he came back with a boyfriend and you haven't explained anything to him?"

"Yeah. I told him I was sorry, and I was ready to accept myself, but that's basically what it's been. The whole glee club is awkard around me. None of them know what happened in the locker room, but everyone knows I used to bully him. When I apologized and asked to join glee, Kurt stood in front of everyone and asked them not to judge me because they don't know what it's like to go through what I was going through. I wanted to run up and kiss him, but I didn't because that would have been really awkward and he's taken."

"So, do you know his boyfriend at all?" Azimio wondered

"His name is Blaine Anderson, he goes to that prep school, he's a hobbit who sings, and he tried to help me out."

Azimio looked at him, a little shocked, "He tried to help you out? Shouldn't he be like trying to ward you off of Kurt or something?"

"Before Kurt even transferred, he came all the way to McKinley to tell me that I'm not alone, being gay is something very hard to come to terms with, and he understands that it's confusing. I got angry and pushed him into a fence. Kurt immediately defended him. Blaine Anderson is a handsome, compassionate, too-freaking-perfect guy, and Kurt is most definitely in love with him."

"Well, that sucks."

"It sucks to be me."

"Isn't there anybody here it doesn't suck to be?"

"You remember the lyrics to the show-tunes playing in the car?"

"Hey, they were catchy."

"Maybe I_ will_ have a friend in glee," Dave said, with a mischievious glint in his eye.

"Oh no. I am _not_ joining yo' little Glee Club. I can't sing."

"You know there are certain benefits to joining."

"What? Secretly mooning over yo' crush?"

"Yes, and that crush is named Mercedes Jones."

"I do not still have a crush on Mercedes."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to say that under Bond?" Dave inquired. Azimio promptly fled the room while Dave laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, fair lady," Artie winked at Brittany as he wheeled up to her; upon seeing her expression, he changed his tone, "What's wrong, Brittany?"<p>

Brittany looked at him worriedly, "Artie, you have been an amazing boyfriend, but I can't help it. I don't love you enough."

"I don't understand," Artie stated, looking up in confusion.

Brittany looked down and explained simply, "I'm breaking up with you."

"I don't understand," he repeated, his voice going dead.

"Of course you understand. If I understand it, then you do too. You're the smartest person I know."

"Is it because of Santana?" Artie asked, remembering all of the activities Santana and Brittany were rumored to have done the previous year as well as part of this year.

"It's a little because of Santana. But she's not the reason. It's because of me, Artie."

"I don't understand, Brittany."

"Artie, you're making me sad."

Artie responded angrily, "I'm making you sad? You're breaking up with me. Why would that make you sad? You get to move on with your life."

"I love you, Artie."

"Don't say that to me!"

"But, I do."

"You can't tell me that you love me after you've decided to dump me," Artie snapped.

Brittany fell onto the floor and put her head into her hands.

Artie looked at her, his expression softening.

"I'm sorry, Brittany," he said, "It's just, I love you, I want to be with you, and now you're telling me that I can't, but you still love me. It just hurts me."

Brittany looked up at Artie and suddenly threw her arms around him.

"Artie, I have to break up with you. I love you, but I don't love you enough. If I didn't break up with you it would be like a lie. I promised Lord Tubbington I would never lie again after I blamed him for breaking my fondue pot when it was really me," Brittany explained pulling out of her hug just enough so she was looking Artie in the eye, trying to make him understand.

"What does a promise you made to your cat have to do with this, Brittany?" Artie asked the woman he loved a little frustratedly.

Brittany stared at Artie hard, "It has everything to do with this. Lord Tubbington helped me figure out that if I loved you enough for us to always be together, I wouldn't love someone else at the same time, maybe even more."

"Brittany, get off of me."

"Artie?"

"Get off."

Brittany did as she was told. Artie wheeled away, in a tear-filled state. He was going fast. They were on the second floor. The stairwell was coming up. For once in her life, Brittany understood what was happening before it happened.

"Artie!" she screamed out. He didn't stop. She ran after him, but the wheelchair was faster and the school was sloping down towards the stairwell, as Figgins was still too cheap to fix the building's foundation, making him pick up speed as he rolled down the hall. She picked up her speed as well, but the gap between the two of them kept increasing as the gap between Artie and the stairs lessened.

Artie closed his eyes, only wanting to get away from Brittany. He'd had two girlfriends, both of whom he'd loved. The first had been his first kiss, broken his heart, and left him because she found someone else while she was still with him. The second had taken his virginity, broken his heart, and left him because she loved someone else while she was still with him. What would his third girlfriend do to him before she broke his heart and dumped him because of someone else? Be another first? His wife? Then divorce him for their gardener? _You're pathetic, Abrams. Why can't a girl ever be happy with you? _he asked himself. Artie stopped wheeling and let the slope carry him with his eyes still closed.

Artie crashed into the wall instead of his wheelchair taking a dive down the stairwell. He didn't make any moves to stop the impact, and when it happened, he felt nothing. The velocity of his wheelchair prior to the crash was so much that he was flung out of the wheelchair towards the stairs when he made contact with the wall. His back hit the stairs, and his glasses flew off. Artie's legs splayed out uselessly as he tumbled, his head hitting the hard angles of the steps more than once as he continued to fall, but still he felt nothing, except a dull ache from inside his chest, threatening to take over all his senses. He landed at the bottom of the stairs, and after a few moments, Brittany reached him. She immediately hunched over him, and started squeezing his leg.

"Artie, don't go!" Brittany shouted at him, "I love you."

Artie remained unresponsive. His blue eyes were far off, even though they were looking at her. They looked so strange without his glasses. Even when they were alone, making out, Artie had his glasses. It looked like something was missing. Like something was gone. Brittany gripped his leg harder, hoping to let him know she was there.

"Artie, I love you. You're scaring me so much," Brittany pleaded, "Don't go."

Artie vaguely registered that Brittany was saying something. He looked down, and realized she was squeezing his leg. Her mouth was moving, and she looked worried. That wasn't good. Artie didn't want her to be worried. He wanted to tell her not to worry, but her face was fading away; she was leaving him. Right before it faded, Artie could have sworn Brittany's face was the exact make of an angel's, but then she was gone, and the world was black.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I ended the chapter like this. Wasn't this supposed to be fluffy? Aaah *hides*. <strong> I hope the DaveAzimio talk was okay. **Also, if you're reading this for Klaine, I'm sorry they didn't show up except in talk here. They will be back (with weapons?).**


End file.
